kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Callas
is a character who appears in the Kamen Rider: Battride War and also the main antagonist in the game. Biography Callas was Foundation X's scientist that named . However, he was trapped in a dimension of bird cage named with his former wife, . As he became a dark evil spirit entity called Callas, she instead becomes a light pure entity named Canaria with growing wings and tails. Later, after his troops had been defeated by the Riders, Callas assumes the form of Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion and battles Decade. Though their power is same, Decade is aided by Wizard and orders him to destroy the Mnemosyne. Panicked, Callas abandons him and tries to protect the Mnemosyne, but Canaria stops him even by entering the cage and Wizard quickly finishes him along with the Mnemosyne. Callas however survived the assault but in return he transforms into an energy ball and leaves with his former wife. Forms with his former wife, Rie Kanai, he became a flying dark energy ball with wings and tails while naming himself Callas. The dark energy which he emits representing his dark and evil nature. Abilities ;*False Memory :Unlike his counterpart/former wife Canaria, Callas is able to implant a false memory or propaganda on Kamen Riders. The Riders he used is Skull, Eternal and NEW Den-O. It's possible that the riders regained their original memories after his defeat. ;*Shape-shifting :Due to being a flying energy ball, Callas is able to transform into Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion. However, unlike his template, Decade, he can only gain access into Decade's power not the previous Riders' power as he can be seen equally matched with Decade. ;*Portal :Callas can also create a portal, allowing his followers to escape or forcefully sucking the Riders in order to turn them into his followers via brainwashing process. - Imitation Kamen Rider Decade= *'Height': 192 cm. *'Weight': 83 kg. *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds As this form is Decade's false final transformation into the destroyer of worlds, with Decade's body in a lighter shade of magenta, the eyes assuming a more sinister appearance, and the normally yellow Signal Pointer (the light on Decade's helmet) is violet. After his troops had been defeated by the Riders, Callas assumes the form of Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion and battles Decade. Though their power is same, Decade is aided by Wizard and orders him to destroy the Mnemosyne. Equipments * Decadriver Though armed with the Decadriver, but it doesn't do much as it is only an imitation of the real one. *Ride Booker *Rider Cards Callas (as Decade) only shown to have two sets of Attack Ride Cards. The allow Callas while in the form of Decade to perform any of their own attacks. Attack Ride Blast.jpg|Attack Ride: Blast Attack Ride Slash.jpg|Attack Ride: Slash }} Behind the scenes Voicing Callas is voiced by . Otsuka previously voiced Deneb in the Kamen Rider Den-O and Xaviax in the Japanese dub of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Etymology His current name, Callas is an anagram of his human name, Susumu Karashima with his name being rearranged 'Kara'shima 'Su'sumu. Also, his name is a japanese word for Crow: a bird. Notes *Strangely enough, Callas is an exact opposite of Canaria. Category:Villains Category:Video Game Exclusive Characters Category:Foundation X Category:Kamen Riders Category:Leader Category:Video Game Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Debatable Riders